


Je continuerai à ne rien voir

by Melie



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Français | French, Hospitals, Loss of Limbs, M/M, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Sad, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a été blessé. Et maintenant il attend, seul, sur son lit d'hopital, une visite qui ne viendra jamais. Les autres le plaignent. Mais lui sait qu'il le voulait. Attention spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je continuerai à ne rien voir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts).



> Pour Babel, qui a enfin réussi à réunir quatre deux et à choper le kiriban 2222 de mon blog!
> 
> (écrit avant que je finisse de lire le manga... enfin les 18 tomes... et même avant que je ne lise Tokyo Babylon)

On s'apitoie sur mon sort. Pauvre Subaru. C'est terrible ce qui lui arrive.

On s'inquiète pour moi. Comment va-t-il faire, à présent? Pauvre Subaru, pourvu qu'il s'en sorte.

Non. Je ne gagnerai rien à m'en sortir.

Non. Ce n'est pas une chose terrible. C'est le destin.  
L'autre "Kamui" a exaucé mon souhait…

MON souhait. Si une chose est terrible, c'est celle-là. Je le souhaitais. Je souhaitais perdre cet œil Je souhaitais devenir comme Seiichiro. L'autre "Kamui l'a su et a exaucé ce souhait.

On me plaint. Mais on ne comprend pas.

A quoi cet œil que j'ai perdu m'a-t-il jamais servi? M'a-t-il aidé dans mes décisions? M'a-t-il aidé à mieux voir, réellement?

Non. Car je ne voyais rien. Je n'ai jamais rien vu. Même pas en moi.

L'aveugle se moque de perdre un œil. Je continuerai à ne rien voir. Car je ne voyais rien. Je ne voulais rien voir.

Je voyais mon autodestruction. Je voyais les cigarettes sur la table. Je voyais les cendres dans le cendrier. Je voyais la fumée s'envoler.

Je voyais les assiettes pleines. Je voyais tout ce que je ne mangeais pas.

Je voyais la tombe de ma sœur.

Mais je ne voyais pas mon véritable drame.

Je ne voyais pas ce visage

_Son visage._

que je retrouvais partout. Je ne voyais pas ce demi - regard

_Son regard._

qui me scrutait de l'intérieur de moi-même. Je ne voyais pas les larmes,

_Mes larmes._

je ne voyais pas pour qui.

_Pour lui._

Je ne voyais pas que je le souhaitais. Un œil en moins.

_Comme lui._

Je le souhaitais.

Mourir, comme ma sœur. Pour ne pas avoir à me venger en le tuant. Fuir. Je le souhaitais, quelque part.

Fuir la vérité. Ce sentiment plus fort que la mort. Je le fuis encore, je le fuis toujours.

Le destin. La fatalité. Un Ange, un Sceau. Un Dragon de la Terre, un Dragon du Ciel. Seïchiro, Subaru. Ennemis pour toujours.

Mon ennemi. Dans le camp de celui qui m'a fait perdre un œil.

_Oui, mais…_

Les oiseaux chantent, dehors. Un rayon de soleil est entré dans la chambre d'hôpital et est resté à mon chevet, seule visite que je daigne recevoir aujourd'hui.

J'en attends une autre, qui ne viendra jamais.

L'autre "Kamui" peut prendre bien des visages, c'est ce qui m'a perdu. Et il connaît les souhaits. Il connaissait mon souhait. Il l'a exaucé.

Je regarde le soleil de cet œil désormais unique. Le soleil à mon chevet. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il faudrait qu'il pleuve.

_Qu'il pleuve, un temps horrible, un orage, parce que je le souhaitais je le souhaitais je le_

Il faudra bientôt que je me lève. Que j'enlève les bandages, aussi. Que je me regarde en face, également. Moi qui n'ai pas su voir au fond de moi-même. Moi qui n'ai pas voulu voir.

_souhaitais._

Je marcherai, je marcherai droit. Je vivrai, je me battrai. Moi qui n'ai pas voulu voir. Je ne le veux toujours pas.

Mais je le sens.

Je le souhaitais.

Seiichiro, je souhaitais être comme toi, exactement comme toi, parce que je… non. Je continuerai à ne rien voir. Mais au fond je vois tout.

_Je t'…_

Je le souhaitais.

Et je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas mon œil. Je n'ai jamais rien vu et continuerai à ne rien voir tout en voyant tout.

Demain je me lèverai. Demain je marcherai. Demain je me battrai. Pour l'instant je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller

_Pourquoi ai-je envie que ce soit sur ces genoux?_

et je respire.

_Pourquoi ai-je envie qu'il vienne?_

Calmement.

A la vérité, il n'y a qu'une chose que je regrette.

_Je ne…_

Une seule chose que je regrette.

_Je ne pourrais plus…_

Je ne pourrais plus voir son visage aussi bien qu'avant.


End file.
